Problem: $ -\dfrac{10}{5} - 200\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{10}{5} = -2$ $ -200\% = -\dfrac{200}{100} = -2 $ Now we have: $ -2 - 2 = {?} $ $ -2 - 2 = -4 $